


Sweet Revenge

by babycin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erano passate due settimane da quando, quella sera, avevano avuto il loro primo incontro sessuale.<br/>Era stato bello, Danny non poteva negarlo. Bellissimo, addirittura. Ma sconcertante. E Steve era stato comprensivo quando Danny gli aveva detto che non era sicuro di voler percorrere quella strada. Insomma, aveva un bel po’ di cose da considerare prima di decidersi di buttarsi in una nuova relazione, e per giunta con un uomo. Quindi, dopo quel primo e rovente incontro, non era più successo niente. Niente di niente.<br/>Ora che ci pensava, Steve era stato addirittura troppo comprensivo.</p><p>Nota: Se vi chiedete chi è Jax... sì, è il Jax di Sons of Anarchy. Non è un crossover. Non è niente se non l'uso "ad uopo" di questo pezzo di gnocco che, chissà perchè, vedo bene con McGarrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

  
Steve gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, Danny ne era certo.  
Aveva quel modo di lanciare occhiate tutt’intorno prima di leggere i messaggi sul cellulare, per non parlare  poi di quando spariva inspiegabilmente dall’ufficio con la stessa maestria di David Copperfield. Nessuno lo vedeva uscire, ma poi lo si vedeva rientrare dalla porta principale.  
Erano passate due settimane da quando, quella sera, avevano avuto il loro primo _incontro_ sessuale.  
Era stato bello, Danny non poteva negarlo. Bellissimo, addirittura. Ma sconcertante. E Steve era stato comprensivo quando Danny gli aveva detto che non era sicuro di voler percorrere quella strada. Insomma, aveva un bel po’ di cose da considerare prima di decidersi di buttarsi in una nuova relazione, e per giunta con un _uomo_. Quindi, dopo quel primo e rovente incontro, non era più successo niente. Niente di niente.  
Ora che ci pensava, Steve era stato addirittura _troppo_ comprensivo.  
Quella mattina, Danny era seduto alla sua scrivania mangiucchiandosi un’unghia quando vide il suo partner entrare e avvicinarsi alla sua porta. Si ricompose e finse di controllare qualcosa sul cellulare, certo che Steve si sarebbe fermato nel suo ufficio. Alzò lo sguardo proprio mentre l’altro stava passando davanti alla sua porta. Passando, non fermando, non entrando. Passando.  
“Ma che…”  
Danny lo seguì con lo sguardo e lo vide infilarsi nel suo ufficio.  
“Ma che modi sono? Non si saluta nemmeno più, ora?” bofonchiò alzandosi dalla poltrona. Spostò dei fogli a caso sulla scrivania, cercando di prendere tempo, perché non poteva correre da lui, no? Non poteva certo sembrare un adolescente insicuro!  
Infilò le mani in tasca e uscì dal suo ufficio, guardandosi attorno con fare casuale, mentre si avvicinava a quello del suo capo. Quando fu giunto a destinazione, si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e picchiò le nocche contro il vetro.  
Steve aveva la fronte aggrottata e stava leggendo un dossier che aveva sulla sua scrivania. Alzò lo sguardo e restò immobile per qualche istante, osservando il suo partner.  
“Oh, ciao” disse infine facendo un rapido sorriso.  
“ _Oh, ciao_? Certo, perché è un caso che mi incontri qui, no?” esordì il detective iniziando a gesticolare.  “Del resto, chi sono io se non il tuo partner? Non che tu debba fare salamelecchi la mattina, ma non è che il saluto è passato di moda. Il fatto che parliamo e che dovremmo avere delle capacità relazionali ci distingue dagli animali, non so se lo sai. Oddio, certo, tu hai le capacità relazionali di Terminator, non dovrei stupirmi in effetti.”  
Steve era confuso come sempre dalla marea di parole che Danny riusciva a riversargli addosso in pochi secondi.  
“Ci risiamo con Animal Planet, Danny?”  
“Non rispondermi ad una domanda con una domanda, Steven.”  
“Domanda? Mi hai fatto una domanda? Me la devo essere persa in mezzo al fiume in piena che mi hai vomitato addosso come sempre.”  
“Ti sei svegliato male, per caso?”  
Steve chinò il capo di lato e arricciò un labbro in un sorriso.  
“A dire il vero, no. Ho passato una bella nottata e mi sono svegliato rilassato… E tu?”  
Il cervello di Danny cominciò a girare all’ennesima potenza, cercando un senso alle parole di Steve. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedergli cosa aveva fatto quella notte, ma non era certo di averne il diritto. O forse sì?  
Come ci si doveva comportare dopo aver fatto sesso con il tuo partner, nonché capo, nonché uomo, al quale, subito dopo il fatto, avevi anche dato il due di picche perché ti sentivi insicuro? C’era una qualche regola che prevedeva comunque l’esclusività del rapporto, e quindi Steve avrebbe dovuto aspettarlo come un bravo e paziente compagno, oppure le parole ‘ _Steve, non sono sicuro di potercela fare’_ erano l’epitaffio sulla tomba di un possibile ed eventuale futuro con lui?  
Danny si rese conto di non aver ancora risposto quando vide le lunghe ciglia di Steve sbattere un paio di volte.  
“Io? Bene!” esclamò con voce stridula. “Ho dormito bene. Benissimo!”  
“Mi fa piacere, Danny. Anche se mi sembri molto teso. Sicuro che vada tutto bene?”  
“Benissimo!” ripetè. “A parte il fatto che il mio collega è troppo impegnato a pensare a chissà cosa per fare un semplice saluto. Va bene, ho capito! Dev’essere stata una nottata proprio _interessante_ per averti tolto anche quel poco di umanità che ti restava.”  
Danny si voltò e si avviò impettito verso il suo ufficio, muovendo quelle sue gambette corte come se fosse un soldatino obbediente. Steve lo osservò allontanarsi, indugiando con lo sguardo sul sedere sodo del suo partner, accarezzandone i contorni, ricordandosi esattamente la sua consistenza sotto i palmi delle mani. Scosse il capo e fece un mezzo sorriso, tornando a guardare il suo dossier.  
Due settimane prima, quando Danny gli aveva detto di non essere sicuro di volere una relazione con lui, Steve ci era rimasto più che male, ma qualcosa gli aveva impedito di mostrare il suo rammarico. Si era dimostrato comprensivo, anche perché di certo non voleva forzare la mano del suo partner: era conscio che non si trattasse di un gioco. Questo, però, non aveva precluso il fatto che la cosa gli avesse fatto male e sì, lo avesse anche irritato. Non era bello sentirsi dire quelle parole quando avevi ancora il sudore del tuo amante sulla pelle.  
E così, Steve aveva deciso di optare per un atteggiamento passivo aggressivo. E da quello che poteva vedere, aveva il presentimento che stesse funzionando. Non sapeva dove lo avrebbe portato un comportamento simile, ma la piccola scenetta di Danny gli aveva fatto capire che, di certo, la cosa non lo lasciava indifferente.  
Chiuse il dossier e uscì dall’ufficio, fermandosi a parlare con Chin che era appena arrivato. Sentiva lo sguardo di Danny su di sé e la cosa lo faceva sorridere. Si voltò per controllare e vide infatti il suo partner che si affrettava a distogliere lo sguardo per controllare qualcosa sul computer. Steve aveva il presentimento che, se avesse fatto il giro della scrivania, probabilmente avrebbe visto il monitor spento. Era adorabile a modo suo, ma Steve aveva preso la sua decisione: se Danny avesse voluto qualcosa da lui, qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe dovuto chiedergliela. Non aveva intenzione di rendergli la vita facile.  
Dopo aver finito di parlare con Chin si avviò verso l’ufficio del suo collega e incrociò le braccia sul petto, osservandolo dalla porta.  
“Sei pronto ad andare o stai giocando a Mahjong?” gli chiese facendo un cenno con il capo verso il corridoio.  
“Se tu, di grazia, mi dicessi le cose, ti risparmieresti l’imbarazzo di dover fare queste battute che sono spiritose quanto un bevuta d’acqua salata.”  
Steve fece un sogghigno e annuì in silenzio. “Va bene, chiedo scusa. Ero un po’ immerso nei miei pensieri prima.”  
“No! Ma davvero?! Pensa che non l’avevo notato!” sibilò Danny uscendo da dietro la scrivania e scivolando fuori dall’ufficio, trattenendo il respiro per non inalare il profumo di Steve.  
“Resto dell’idea che tu sia troppo teso…”  
“Resto dell’idea che tu, invece, sia leso.”  
Steve gettò la testa all’indietro e rise, mettendosi a camminare a fianco del suo partner. Quella situazione lo stava divertendo più del previsto.

 

La mattinata trascorse senza particolari intoppi. Steve e Danny erano stati convocati dal Governatore, ma avevano sbrigato il tutto abbastanza alla svelta.  
Ed ora, durante il viaggio di ritorno, Danny stava ancora rimuginando sulle parole di Steve, con la tempia appoggiata a due dita e lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino. Anche Steve era taciturno e Danny non era ben certo che gli piacesse quella nuova versione del suo collega. In quel momento, una suoneria che non aveva mai sentito ruppe il silenzio.  
Si voltò e guardò Steve, allibito.  
“Ok. Stai scherzando, vero? _You sexy thing_?!”  
Steve, l’infame, ridacchiò e prese il cellulare dalla tasca, lanciando una breve occhiata a Danny prima di rispondere. Il detective, ovviamente, era curioso come una scimmia, ma non poteva chiedere chi ci fosse dall’altro lato della linea, per cui cercò di studiare ogni parola del collega per farsi un’idea di chi potesse essere.  
“Ehi! Ti sei divertito a cambiarmi la suoneria?”  
Divertito. Era un uomo. Un uomo che aveva cambiato la suoneria di Steve mettendogli “You sexy thing”. Considerando che il giorno prima aveva il suo solito richiamo delle orche assassine, il cambio doveva essere avvenuto la sera prima, o quella stessa mattina, magari mentre Steve era sotto la doccia. Danny cominciò a sentire un fuoco bruciargli lo stomaco.  
“Come? Stasera? Ancora? Non ti è bastato ieri?”  
Ecco, appunto. Lo sconosciuto era la persona con cui Steve aveva passato la serata. O la nottata. E, a quanto pareva, le sue parole implicavano un qualcosa che fece risalire un’ondata di bile dalla gola di Danny.  
“Sono ancora indolenzito!”  
Danny non resistette e si voltò con lo sguardo vitreo, tenendo gli occhi così sgranati che gli si asciugarono le lacrime. Ma che faccia tosta!  
Steve si voltò verso di lui con il sorriso più innocente del mondo e poi tornò a guardare la strada, ignorando bellamente la minaccia di morte che Danny era convinto di esprimere al massimo con il suo sguardo.  
“Ok, va bene… Cosa? No, non mi disturbi. Sono in auto con il mio collega, sto tornando alla centrale.”  
Eh, ovvio. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto essere un disturbo? Era _solo_ in macchina con il suo collega! Danny si allentò la cravatta e cominciò a fissare fuori dal finestrino, sperando che gli spuntassero dei superpoteri per poter incenerire tutto a distanza con lo sguardo.  
“No, mi spiace, a pranzo non riesco, ma possiamo vederci per cena. Oh, se vuoi preparare qualcosa tu io non mi offendo, eh.”  
Ma certamente! Aveva pure la chiavi di casa, questo! E preparava anche la cena a Steve!  
“Ok, babe. A dopo.”  
 _B-b-babe_? Persino i pensieri di Danny balbettavano. No, questo era troppo. Babe?! No, sul serio. _BABE_?!  
Quando Steve riattaccò e rimise il cellulare nei pantaloni, Danny si voltò verso di lui, incrociando le braccia sul petto e spostandosi verso la portiera per poter guardare meglio il collega.  
“Cosa?” chiese il capitano lanciandogli una rapida occhiata.  
“No, dico… niente da dirmi?” disse gesticolando per incitarlo a parlare.  
“Riguardo a?”  
“Mah, non lo so. Decidi tu. Puoi partire con la suoneria e arrivare al ‘ _babe_ ’.”  
Steve si voltò di nuovo e guardò Danny con la solita espressione innocente.  
“Oh, quello.”  
Danny stava seriamente ribollendo fino all’ultima cellula e il modo di tergiversare del suo collega stava solo peggiorando le cose.  
“Era Jax.”  
“Oh, beh. Così è tutto più chiaro. Il famosissimo Jax. E chi non lo conosce!”  
Steve sorrise divertito mentre innestava la quinta e si voltava verso Danny.  
“E’ il mio ex.”  
Danny restò paralizzato da quella rivelazione, tanto che sbattè contro il sedile per il rinculo dovuto all’accelerazione improvvisa. L’ex di Steve? E da quando Steve aveva un ex? Non gliene aveva mai parlato! Beh, era anche vero che prima che loro facessero sesso, non sapeva nemmeno che gli piacessero gli uomini.  
Il suo ex. Cosa voleva? Perché era alle Hawaii? Viveva lì o era di passaggio? E se era di passaggio, perché era passato? Quanto si sarebbe fermato? Danny irrazionalmente, per un istante, sperò che fosse un tipo simile a Kamekona. Insomma, senza offesa per Kamekona, ma se l’ex di Steve doveva insidiarlo in qualche modo, avrebbe preferito che assomigliasse a lui, sarebbe stato molto più facile avere la meglio casomai al suo collega fosse venuto in mente di fare un paragone. Sempre che invece non gli piacessero di più proprio i tipi come Kamekona, ovvio.  Stava delirando.  
Quando arrivarono alla centrale, dopo aver viaggiato in silenzio visto che Danny aveva perso il dono della parola, il detective scese con la velocità di un fulmine e sbattè la portiera talmente forte da far protestare Steve, che lo raggiunse con una corsetta.  
“Ehi, c’è qualcosa che non va?” gli chiese quest’ultimo cercando lo sguardo del collega.  
“No” mentì Danny camminando con passo sostenuto.  
“Non si direbbe. Ti stai comportando in modo strano…”  
“Sì, beh. Anche tu non scherzi!”  
“Io?” chiese il capitano sollevando le sopracciglia. “Cosa ho fatto di strano?”  
“Da dove parto?” sibilò Danny lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.  
Steve gli si parò davanti e gli mise le mani sulle spalle.  
“Ce l’hai con me perché non ti ho salutato stamattina?”  
“Anche.”  
“Anche…” ripetè facendosi pensieroso. “Oh, ti riferisci a Jax?”  
“Oh, ma che perspicacia, Steven! Certo, non è che io debba sapere tutto della tua vita o tutto del tuo passato, ma sarebbe stato gentile da parte tua parlarmi di questo… Jax. Che poi che nome è? Un diminutivo o i suoi genitori sono stati così crudeli? Hai un ex e io nemmeno lo sapevo. E non sapevo nemmeno che fosse qui!”  
Steve assottigliò lo sguardo e fece un sorrisetto. “La cosa ti infastidisce?”  
“No, cosa te lo fa pensare?” chiese ironico.  
“Ti pulsa una vena sul collo.”  
“Non serviva una risposta. Era una domanda retorica.”  
“A me sembrava una domanda vera.”  
“Possiamo per favore evitare di analizzare la natura della domanda? Grazie. Ora spostati che devo passare. Devo andare in bagno.”  
Steve fece una smorfia – solo perché stava cercando di nascondere un sorriso – e lasciò passare Danny, che si avviò rapidamente verso la centrale.  
Quando Steve entrò, si trovò davanti Kono che lo guardava perplessa.  
“Che succede?” le chiese il capitano.  
“Ho chiesto a Danny com’era andata dal Governatore ma la sola risposta che ho ricevuto è stata - _che diavolo di nome è Jax, poi?_ \- prima che sparisse in bagno. Sai cosa intendesse dire?”  
Steve fece un bel sorriso e scosse il capo. “Abbiamo avuto una piccola discussione, ma niente di serio.”  
“Oh, ok. Perché l’ho visto un po’ agitato.”  
“Sì, è vero. A volte fatica a gestire le cosa inaspettate… Vedrò di parlargli dopo” rispose Steve rassicurandola, prima di dirigersi nel suo ufficio.  
Si sedette sulla poltrona e restò a fissare il vuoto. La verità era lampante: Danny era geloso. Era come se avesse un’insegna al neon sopra la testa talmente era facile leggere il suo atteggiamento eppure, nonostante tutto, ancora non si lasciava andare. Steve si sentiva un po’ subdolo ad usare trucchetti del genere per scuotere il suo collega, ma l’arrivo di Jax a sorpresa era stato come un’offerta su un piatto d’argento. Era troppo invitante per poterla ignorare.  
Lui e Jax erano stati insieme qualche mese un paio d’anni prima e, nonostante avessero rotto, avevano mantenuto un buon rapporto. Jax era arrivato alle Hawaii per prendersi una breve vacanza e, quando aveva saputo che Steve si era trasferito lì, non aveva perso tempo e lo aveva chiamato per passare a trovarlo.  
Jax era un ottimo meccanico e si era subito entusiasmato quando aveva visto la vecchia Mercury del padre di Steve, tanto che aveva insistito per dargli una mano a rimetterla a posto.  
Questo era quello che avevano fatto la sera precedente, lavorando fino a notte inoltrata. Ovviamente, Steve si era ben guardato dal rivelarlo a Danny, lasciandogli trarre tutte le conclusioni che il suo cervello – e la sua gelosia – gli avevano suggerito.  
Perfido, ma efficace.

 

Per tutto il giorno Steve orbitò attorno a Danny, lasciandogli poco spazio per i pensieri. O almeno, per quelli razionali.  
Che bisogno aveva di strusciarsi contro ogni volta, Danny proprio non lo capiva. C’era stato un momento in cui il detective aveva avuto persino la sensazione che una mano gli si posasse sul sedere. Si era voltato con il cuore in gola, ma Steve stava leggendo un foglio ad un passo da lui, con aria indifferente. Possibile che cominciasse ad avere le allucinazioni? Che fosse tutta quella storia di Jax che lo aveva reso ipersensibile?  
Jax. L’ex di Steve che gli aveva messo quella maledetta suoneria ed aveva innescato una serie di pensieri in cui Danny si stava perdendo.  Era cosciente di aver fatto sesso con il suo partner e di aver fatto un passo -  no, una camminata – indietro, e al momento gli era sembrata pure una buona idea, ma ora tutto si stava confondendo. L’idea che Steve si fosse già rimesso in qualche modo in gioco lo faceva rodere dentro, era inutile negarlo, non a se stesso almeno. Non voleva che fosse di nessun Jax, Jim o Jack. Non fino a quando Danny non avesse risolto qualche problemino interiore. Eppure era cosciente di non poterglielo proibire se lo faceva senza offrirgli una spiegazione o, ancora meglio, un’alternativa.  
“Io vado.”  
Danny passò lo sguardo da Steve all’orologio e ritorno.  
“Vai? Ora?”  
Steve non era mai uscito a quell’ora: era prestissimo per i suoi standard.  
“Vado. Ora” rispose Steve con un sorriso che fece venire voglia al detective di prenderlo a schiaffi.  
“Oh, certo. Dimenticavo. Jax, giusto?”  
“Giusto” ripetè con la stessa espressione il capitano. “Non si rifiuta mai una cena pronta, no?” aggiunse facendogli l’occhiolino. Danny glielo avrebbe strappato volentieri quell’occhio, ma si limitò ad annuire con la mascella serrata.  
Steve gli si avvicinò e gli si mise davanti, allungò una mano e la posò sul suo collo, e stavolta Danny fu sicuro di non avere un’allucinazione: il suo partner gli accarezzò il codino di capelli sulla nuca. I peli del detective si rizzarono come pungiglioni e, una volta tanto, restò senza parole per la sorpresa. Cosa stava facendo Steve?  
“A domani” mormorò il capitano passandogli poi accanto, prima di uscire dalla centrale.  
Danny restò in ufficio per un’altra ora, giocherellando con la cravatta che gli sembrava diventare sempre più stretta ad ogni minuto che passava. Era irrequieto e sentiva ancora troppo chiaramente il tocco di Steve sul collo. Non aveva posto nessuna condizione al loro nuovo rapporto, quindi se Steve voleva toccarlo non sarebbe stato di certo lui a dirgli di no. In fondo, era stato un tocco innocente, giusto?  
Quando non ne potè più di stare in ufficio, uscì, e senza rendersene conto guidò fino a casa di Steve.  
Il pensiero di questo Jax lo stava mandando fuori di testa. Doveva vedere, doveva rendersi conto di quanto grossa fosse la minaccia. Continuava a sperare che avesse le dimensioni di Kamekona, solo a livello fisico però.  
Scese dall’auto e giocherellò un po’ con le chiavi prima di andare a suonare il campanello. Nessuno rispose e i suoi battiti cominciarono ad aumentare a dismisura. Il suo cervello gli stava suggerendo tutta una serie di scenari che non gli piacevano per niente. Si inarcò all’indietro per guardare verso il garage e notò che la porta era aperta. Si lisciò la cravatta e pensò ad una scusa plausibile per giustificare la sua presenza. Ma dov’erano finiti tutti i criminali da catturare quando ce n’era bisogno?  
Si avvicinò con calma, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Non appena arrivò in prossimità della porta vide una persona di spalle.  
Una persona… era più una statua scolpita rivestita di pelle sudata, tatuata, con i capelli biondi raccolti in un codino, i jeans talmente a vita bassa che probabilmente erano anche vietati in alcuni stati e i boxer in evidenza.  Qualcosa gli diceva che quello era Jax. E la pia illusione che potesse essere simile a Kamekona si infranse contro quell’orrida perfezione.  
Danny si sentì sul punto di esplodere perché non sopportava quella vista. Cosa diavolo avevano fatto per essere così sudati? Perché se questo tizio era sudato, Danny avrebbe scommesso una mano che anche Steve lo era. Altro che cena!  
Per  un attimo fu tentato di ruotare sui tacchi e andarsene quando si rese conto che di fronte a Jax, che gli dava ancora le spalle – ormai era certo che fosse lui –, c’era Steve. Quanto era vicino? Esitò un istante, e proprio in quell’istante, il suo partner si mosse e lo vide.  
“Merda” sibilò Danny chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Danny?” chiese Steve uscendo allo scoperto, con l’espressione stupefatta.  
“No, sono la fata turchina” bofonchiò il detective.  
“Beh, la camicia è azzurra” rispose l’altro sciogliendo il viso in un bel sorriso.  
Danny azzardò un’occhiata in direzione del suo partner e, come aveva previsto, anche lui era sudato. Ma, soprattutto, anche lui era seminudo. Il detective dovette passarsi la lingua tra le labbra perché gli si seccarono improvvisamente. L’ultima volta che l’aveva visto così era stato due settimane prima, a letto, e il dejà vu quasi gli tolse il fiato. La sua pelle era umida e riluceva sotto la luce del garage. I capelli erano scomposti e un po’ appiccicati alla fronte e alle tempie. Sì, era _esattamente_ come quando, quel giorno, avevano finito di fare sesso. Per un attimo Danny si chiese perché mai avesse deciso di tirarsi indietro. E subito dopo si sentì pervadere da una gelosia cocente e dilaniante. Magari Steve era ridotto così perché, appunto, aveva appena finito di fare sesso.  
 In quel momento si rese conto che forse il suo collega aveva parlato, perché lo stava guardando come se si aspettasse una risposta.  
“Uhm, cosa?” chiese Danny con voce strozzata.  
“Ti ho chiesto se è successo qualcosa, visto che sei qui…”  
“Successo?” chiese di nuovo il detective cercando di apparire indifferente, anche se aveva la sensazione di star fallendo completamente nell’impresa. “No, niente. Grace mi ha detto di chiederti se questo week end vieni al cinema con noi.”  
Steve alzò un sopracciglio. “E sei venuto per questo? Non potevi aspettare domani?”  
“Certo! Però ero di strada.”  
“Oh, davvero. Dove stavi andando di bello?”  
 _Ma farti un po’ i cazzi tuoi, no?_ No, non poteva rispondergli così, non quando lui si stava facendo ampiamente i fatti suoi.  
“Non è importante” ribattè il detective sventolando una mano, sperando che Steve mollasse l’osso.  
“Stevie?” Una voce li interruppe.  
 _STEVIE?!_ Danny sentì una vampata di rabbia nel sentire quel nomignolo.  
Il capitano si voltò a quel richiamo e sorrise a Jax che ora, stava mostrando la perfezione anche della parte anteriore del suo corpo.  
“Oh, Jax, sì. Vieni, ti presento il mio collega. Jax, Danny. Danny, Jax” disse Steve indicandoli a turno.  
“Piacere!” esclamò sorridendo il ragazzo, allungando una mano verso il detective che la studiò qualche istante prima di decidersi a stringerla.  
“Già” bofonchiò per poi schiarirsi la voce. “Piacere mio.”  
Danny guardò in viso Jax e avrebbe voluto strappargli i peli del pizzetto uno ad uno, ma ovviamente si trattenne e si dipinse un sorriso tirato sul viso. Sorriso che vacillò quando vide la mano del ragazzo sollevarsi e appoggiarsi sulla parte bassa della schiena di Steve, in un movimento lento, quasi una carezza.  
“Scusa, non volevo disturbarti. Volevo solo dirti che ho finito, ora sono completamente a tua disposizione.”  
I denti di Danny emisero uno stridio, talmente li stava digrignando.  
“Sei il migliore, Jax!” esclamò Steve allacciando un braccio attorno al suo collo per tirarselo contro. “Grazie! Poi prometto che mi sdebito!”  
 _E io prometto che ti faccio saltare i denti!_ Danny sapeva che avrebbe dovuto andarsene subito o l’avrebbe detto ad alta voce.  O peggio, l’avrebbe fatto.  
Una volta che Jax si fu staccato e si fu avviato di nuovo verso il garage, Danny si permise di respirare.  
“Bene!” esclamò  battendo le mani con forza. “Io ora vado e vi lascio alle vostre _cose_. Mi pare che siate parecchio impegnati. Buona cena, eh. Io vado. Ciao, _Steven_ ” sibilò.  
“Danny, non è-“  
“No, no. Non dire niente. Non fa niente e non devi spiegarmi niente. Buona giornata.”  
Girò sui tacchi e fece per allontanarsi, ma la mano di Steve si chiuse sul suo polso. Danny si congelò sul posto e ruotò lentamente per incontrare lo sguardo del suo collega, ma stavolta non parlò visto che non si fidava della sua voce in quel momento.  
Steve indugiò nel suo sguardo così a lungo che Danny cominciò a sentire la temperatura salire e i battiti aumentare. Cosa stava succedendo? Cosa voleva da lui? Perché non lo lasciava in pace? A tutti gli effetti, era Danny che non lo stava lasciando in pace, ma la cosa al momento sembrava irrilevante.  
“Ringrazia Grace da parte mia per l’invito” mormorò Steve sorridendogli dolcemente. Perché doveva fare ogni volta così? Perché doveva sussurrare in quel modo così tenero e sensuale insieme? Perché?  
Danny annuì e distolse lo sguardo, ma il pollice di Steve gli stava accarezzando l’interno del polso e lui tornò a guardarlo di nuovo, trovando un calore insopportabile nei suoi occhi.  
“V-va bene” balbettò tirando appena il polso per liberarsi dalla presa.  
Steve lo lasciò andare ma restò a guardarlo in silenzio, anche quando Danny si allontanò per tornare alla sua auto.

 

  
Dire che Danny aveva passato una brutta nottata era un eufemismo. Dopo aver lasciato Steve e Jax a fare _quello che dovevano fare_ – e lui non aveva per niente voglia di dar retta alla sua vocina interiore che gli dipingeva scenari erotici di ogni genere – era tornato a casa e si era buttato sul divano, iniziando a fare zapping con gli occhi incollati allo schermo, senza realmente vedere le immagini né capire cosa stesse guardando.  
Dopo una mezz’ora aveva chiamato Grace e l’aveva informata che quel weekend sarebbero andati al cinema. Ormai l’aveva detto a Steve, non poteva non andarci rischiando poi che lui chiedesse qualcosa a suo figlia. Ovviamente, doveva però dire a Gracie di essere stata lei a volerlo.  
“Ma perché se volevi andare al cinema con Steve non gliel’hai chiesto tu?” Gracie era piccola, ma non stupida.  
“Perché non è che lo volessi proprio, diciamo che mi è venuta l’idea, e lì per lì ho pensato che fosse carino che l’invito partisse da te. So quanto ci tieni allo zio Steve…” mormorò Danny allentandosi la cravatta.  
“Mh” mormorò la bambina e il detective sapeva che stava riflettendo. “Ok, però non si dicono le bugie. Non devi dire le bugie allo zio Steve.”  
Danny si sentì colpito sul vivo, anche se lui non stava dicendo bugie a Steve. Dire che l’invito veniva da Grace non era poi una gran bugia e il resto… il resto era semplice autocontrollo. Non poteva andare da Steve e dirgli che avrebbe fatto a fettine Jax se avesse potuto, no? Non era mentire, era semplicemente tenere per sé delle cose per incolumità reciproca.  
Cercò di scacciare quei pensieri buttandosi sul letto con lo sguardo fisso al soffitto, ma la sua mente era perseguitata da immagini raccapriccianti e il suo stomaco si contorceva.  Decise quindi di  ripensare a com’erano andate le cose tra lui e Steve. Cercò addirittura di rallentare il flusso dei suoi pensieri per ripercorrere i momenti salienti e rivederli quasi come in un film.  
La sera che erano finiti a letto insieme era stata strana sin dall’inizio e, quando avevano cominciato a bisticciare come sempre sul divano su chi dovesse tenere il telecomando, lui aveva appoggiato il palmo della mano sul petto di Steve  per spingerlo via e l’aveva visto farsi serio improvvisamente. Il tempo si era come fermato e un attimo dopo c’era solo la sua bocca che gli toglieva il fiato e le sue mani che lo spingevano indietro sui cuscini.  
Danny aprì gli occhi di scatto e poi rotolò sul letto fino a trovarsi in posizione prona, perché il suo corpo aveva reagito prontamente a quelle immagini e non gli piaceva l’idea di masturbarsi pensando a Steve, mentre magari lui lo stava facendo a Jax.  Sospirò nel cuscino e restò così per tutta notte, maledicendo un po’ se stesso, un po’ Steve e un po’ Jax. Forse non era stata un’idea geniale quella di non volere una relazione con il suo partner, visto che l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era proprio quella.

La mattina seguente, quindi, Danny varcò la porta della centrale con l’aria di uno zombie. Steve, stranamente, non era ancora arrivato e il detective si chiuse nel suo ufficio, iniziando a riscrivere dei vecchi rapporti pur di non pensare alle implicazioni di quel ritardo. Kono e Chin erano andati al carcere, e Danny era praticamente da solo nel loro quartier generale.  
Erano passati pochi minuti quando una musica ruppe il silenzio. Alzò la testa di scatto e vide il suo partner avvicinarsi mentre trafficava per rispondere al telefono. Aveva in mano dei sacchetti e faticava a raggiungere la tasca.  
Aveva sentito giusto? La suoneria era _Sex bomb?_  Cos’era? Uno scherzo di cattivo gusto? Jax aveva intenzione di mandargli dei segnali subliminali attraverso le suonerie?  
 _“Sexbomb Sexbomb , you're my sexbomb, you can give it to me when I need to come along… Sexbomb  Sexbomb, you're my sexbomb and baby you can turn me on…”_  
Danny si alzò come una furia e spalancò la porta del suo ufficio.  
“Vuoi rispondere a quel dannato telefono o devo sentirmela tutta? Perché non vorrei deluderti, ma anche se qualcuno pensa che tu sia _Sex Bomb_ , agli altri non potrebbe fregargliene di meno! Oh, e dato che ci sei, magari consiglia a Jax di rivedere un po’ il suo repertorio, ok? ” esclamò stizzito prima di sbattere la porta e tornare a sedersi.  
Steve lo guardò con l’aria un po’ persa e un accenno di imbarazzo. Alla fine aveva optato per appoggiare i sacchetti su una scrivania e stava per rispondere quando Danny l’aveva aggredito a parole. Rispose al telefono e liquidò in fretta il suo interlocutore, poi riprese le sue cose e si mise davanti alla porta chiusa dell’ufficio di Danny, aspettando che l’altro alzasse lo sguardo.  
Il detective sollevò il capo qualche istante dopo e guardò Steve con le sopracciglia corrugate.  
“Che vuoi?” gli chiese senza alzarsi.  
L’altro fece spallucce e un sorrisetto, abbassando poi lo sguardo sui sacchetti. Danny roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, prima di alzarsi e andare ad aprire.  
“Che vuoi?” gli chiese di nuovo incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Uhm, ti ho preso delle malasadas. Speravo di fartele trovare al tuo arrivo, ma ci hanno messo un po’ a preprararle…” ammise Steve accennando un altro sorriso.  
“Oh.”  
Danny era certo di non aver mai e poi mai incontrato una persona che gli facesse mancare la terra sotto i piedi come Steve. Non c’era niente da fare, aveva una dote naturale nel riuscire a spiazzarlo.  
“Mi fai entrare?” gli chiese il capitano cercando il suo sguardo, e chissà perché quelle tre parole sembravano voler nascondere davvero un messaggio subliminale, sia a livello fisico che emotivo.  Il detective chinò il capo e tossicchiò nervosamente prima di farsi da parte.  
“Malasadas, mh?” chiese adocchiando poi i sacchetti. “Come mai?”  
Steve fece di nuovo spallucce e le estrasse dal sacchetto, porgendone un paio a Danny. “Magari volevo addolcirti” mormorò ridacchiando.  
“Vuoi forse insinuare che io non sono dolce? Io sono dolcissimo se voglio!” ribattè subito piccato.  
“Lo so” ribattè calmo Steve, con una vena di vera consapevolezza nella voce, e di nuovo Danny lo odiò – si fa per dire - per il modo in cui riusciva a ribaltare la situazione e a dire esattamente il contrario di ciò che lui si aspettava.  
“Ah, ecco” bofonchiò. “Era giusto per chiarire.”  
Steve scosse il capo e si sedette sulla scrivania di Danny, prendendosi un po’ di tempo per osservarlo addentare la sua malasadas.  
“Cosa fai stasera?” gli chiese poi all’improvviso, e il detective smise immediatamente di masticare. Chinò la testa di lato e corrugò le sopracciglia, con il chiaro intento di assumere un’aria interrogativa.  
“Jax cucina messicano stasera. Mi farebbe piacere se ti unissi a noi.”  
Solo al sentire quel nome, Danny percepì un fastidio che gli partiva dalle punte dei piedi e gli arrivava alle punte dei capelli, ma l’invito di Steve era gentile, non ci leggeva nessun desiderio di vendetta nei suoi confronti o cose del genere.  
Il suo istinto gli diceva di rifiutare, perché non era certo di poter mantenere un atteggiamento dignitoso davanti a quel ragazzo, soprattutto se aveva intenzione anche solo di sfiorare Steve davanti a lui. Nel momento in cui stava per deglutire e dare fiato al suo rifiuto, il capitano sorrise e allungò una mano, accarezzandogli il labbro superiore con il pollice, per ripulirlo dalle briciole di malasadas.  
“Allora?” gli sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi.  
Danny era impietrito, ma in qualche modo riuscì a deglutire e annuire allo stesso tempo.  
“Ok” mormorò con voce un po’ incerta. “Spero che non mi avveleni…” aggiunse poi per ribadire il concetto, se già non fosse stato chiaro, che il soggetto non gli piaceva.  
“Non ti piace proprio, eh? Perché dovrebbe farlo?” chiese il capitano divertito.  
Danny scrollò le spalle e si ficcò in bocca un’altra malasadas per non rispondere.

 

  
Durante il giorno, Steve e Danny non toccarono più il discorso ‘cena’, impegnati – per la gioia del detective –  a lavorare. Dovettero fare da scorta ad un console per conto del Governatore e restarono con loro per tutto il giorno.   
La sera, però, alla fine arrivò e Steve guardò Danny con un sorriso disarmante.  
“Allora? Andiamo?” disse indicandogli l’auto.  
Il detective si sentiva un po’ troppo nervoso ed era ancora convinto che non fosse una buona idea andare a mangiare da lui, per di più dei piatti cucinati da _Jax-l’ex_. Ormai però era tardi per cambiare idea e, per quanto lo desiderasse, non voleva fare la figurare del cafone. Più che altro non voleva dare spiegazioni per il fatto di aver cambiato idea.  
“Ok” sospirò ed entrò nell’auto, mentre Steve si sedeva al posto di guida.  
“Posso sapere perché non ti piace Jax?” chiese il capitano con un tono casuale, mentre guidava tranquillamente verso casa.  
“Non è vero.”  
“Danny…” mormorò Steve con tono paziente, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Non è vero, ok? Possiamo lasciar perdere, per favore? Guarda la strada. Non penso che nella dotazione dei ninja ci sia un paio di occhi sulla tempia.”  
Steve lo guardò ancora per qualche secondo e poi tornò a fissare la strada.  
“E’ un bravo ragazzo.”  
“Ti ho detto che vorrei conoscerlo meglio, per caso?”  
“Danny, sei geloso?”  
“No.”  
Steve alzò la mano destra e annuì, evidentemente spazientito.  
“Sai una cosa? Meglio così.”  
Danny si voltò a guardarlo con gli occhi socchiusi. “Meglio così, cosa? Perché? Che cosa intendi?”  
“Niente.”  
“Non dire niente, perché non è vero che non è niente. Perché hai detto  meglio cosi?”  
“Siamo arrivati.”  
Steve era un po’ teso ora e Danny pensò che la serata non stesse partendo con il piede giusto.  
Una volta scesi dall’auto, il capitano si avviò a grandi passi verso la casa e Danny lo seguì un po’ indispettito, anche se sotto sotto era un po’ preoccupato di aver esagerato.  
Jax andò loro incontro, vestito di nuovo con quei jeans osceni e niente sopra. Ma dove pensava di essere? Sulla passerella di Full Monty?  
“Stevie!” esclamò non appena vide il capitano e il detective trattenne un grugnito per non farsi sentire dal collega. “Danny!” aggiunse poi Jax allungando una mano verso di lui.  
 _E ci risiamo…_  
“Ehi, Jax” lo salutò con poca convinzione, sforzandosi però di sorridere almeno un po’.  
“Le tortillas e la salsa guacamole sono pronte. Sono anche riuscito a trovare della birra messicana! Fra poco arrivo con la carne. Voi cominciate pure!”  
Un’ora dopo, erano tutti e tre seduti: Steve a capotavola e gli altri due ai suoi lati. Stavano mangiando i piatti preparati da Jax, che si stava rivelando una persona estremamente piacevole, con grande sconcerto - e anche un po’ di sconforto  - di Danny. Era spiritoso, intelligente e anche affascinante. Alla faccia della sua speranza che assomigliasse a Kamekona.  
“Danny, allora… cosa mi dici di Steve?”  
 _Ed era pure curioso._  
“Co-cosa ti devo dire?” rispose Danny pulendosi la bocca in un tovagliolo e un pezzo di pane lanciato da Jax lo colpì in pieno.  
“Oh, dai! Dimmi qualcosa! Sono curioso di sapere com’è nei panni di capitano del Five-0.  Io, per la maggior parte del tempo, ho visto solo il suo lato privato, diciamo. Anche se ho avuto un assaggio anche di quello militare…”  
 _Chissà che lato…Eh, Jax?_  
“E’… uhm… E’… hai presente Rambo? Ecco, ci va molto vicino.”  
Steve alzò un sopracciglio e Jax rise di cuore, alzando una mano per poi appoggiarla proprio fra le scapole del capitano.  
“Rambo? Davvero?” continuò il ragazzo cercando di ricomporsi mentre accarezzava la schiena del suo ex e gli faceva l’occhiolino. Danny sentì di nuovo la necessità di avere poteri soprannaturali per incenerirlo. Prese la bottiglia di birra e decise di annegare i dispiaceri nell’alcol. Tutta quella complicità gli stava facendo venire l’ulcera.  
“Pensa che invece… cioè, tu sai che noi siamo stati insieme, no?” continuò Jax, sorridendo beatamente.  
La birra ovviamente andò di traverso a Danny, che rischiò quasi di soffocare. Cominciò a tossire e si portò il tovagliolo alla bocca, annuendo con gli occhi rossi per l’asfissia. Steve allungò un braccio e gli picchiò sulla schiena, tra il preoccupato e il divertito.  
“Ecco, dicevo… siamo stati insieme… E lui sì, può essere anche aggressivo ovviamente, ma… è un compagno molto premuroso.”  
Steve arrossì lievemente e avrebbe voluto fermare Jax, ma l’espressione sul viso di Danny era bellissima in quel momento e lo stava ripagando di ogni cosa.  
Danny, dal canto suo, avrebbe voluto sputare in faccia a Jax che anche lui aveva avuto un assaggio di quanto potesse essere premuroso Steve, ma non sapeva se poi sarebbe sopravvissuto alle richieste di spiegazioni. Di nuovo.  
“Anche Rambo era premuroso. Hai presente con la vietnamita?” ribattè invece secco e il ragazzo lo guardò stranito.  
“Ah, ma allora ti piace Rambo! Non è solo un modo per prendere in giro Steve!”  
Il capitano stava facendo di tutto per non ridere.  
“No che non mi piace! E’ che mi è capitato recentemente di vederlo in tv!”  
“Ad ogni modo riconosci che era premuroso. Quindi anche Steve sul lavoro è comunque premuroso. Mi fa piacere.”  
 _Ma come diavolo si era ficcato in quella discussione?_  
“Sì, ok. Se lo dici tu…” mormorò Danny, prima di fare una domanda che non si sarebbe mai e poi mai aspettato di porre. Forse aveva già bevuto troppa birra. “E voi come vi siete conosciuti?”  
Il silenzio calò per un istante e quando Steve e Jax si guardarono, Danny si pentì amaramente di averla fatta.  
“Oh, beh…” iniziò il ragazzo schiarendosi la voce.  
“Io vado a prendere altra birra!” esclamò Steve entrando in casa senza lasciare a nessuno il tempo di ribattere.  
   
 _Due anni prima_  
 _Jax Teller, a quei tempi recluta dei Naxy SEAL e testa calda già conosciuta da tutti gli ufficiali, aveva infranto l’ennesimo regolamento ed era andato a bere una birra al pub vicino al campo di addestramento. Aveva già una mezza idea di mollare il tutto, visto che il fatto di diventare un SEAL era più un desiderio di suo padre che non suo, e quindi non era nemmeno tanto intimorito dal fatto che potessero buttarlo fuori. E  appunto perché era una testa calda, a fine serata si ritrovò in mezzo ad una rissa nel vicolo fuori dal locale, non provocata da lui oltretutto.  
Non gli stava andando particolarmente bene, visto che i due tizi con i quali si era azzuffato erano il doppio di lui. Dal nulla però, ad un certo punto, era apparso un altro uomo e Jax lo aveva riconosciuto subito: era il capitano Steve McGarrett. Non si erano mai parlati, lo conosceva solo di vista, ma aveva sempre ammirato ogni cosa in lui. Ogni cosa compreso il suo fisico perfetto, il suo sedere sodo e le sue labbra peccaminose. E il fatto che fosse lì, e in quel momento stesse picchiando a sangue uno dei due che lo avevano aggredito, gli fece andare il sangue alla testa e poi giù in picchiata nelle parti basse.    
C’erano stati momenti, durante quelle settimane di addestramento, in cui lo aveva sorpreso a guardarlo, ma non era mai riuscito a capire cosa ci fosse nel suo sguardo. Jax aveva pensato più volte di tentare un approccio con lui, ma non si era mai presentata l’occasione. Non fino ad ora.  
Grazie al suo aiuto, la rissa finì a loro favore, e lui si appoggiò alla parete con le mani sulle ginocchia, ripulendosi l’angolo della bocca con il dorso della mano.  
“Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?” ringhiò il capitano avvicinandosi, con il fiato leggermente corto.  
Jax si voltò e si trovò a fissare i suoi occhi, impreziositi dalle ciglia più lunghe che avesse mai visto, che lo fissavano duri e seri.  
“Bevevo e mi facevo i fatti miei, prima che quei due cretini cominciassero a fare i cretini. Problemi?”  
 “Sei un recluta. Non hai il permesso di uscire.”  
“Ohhhhh fai la baby-sitter ora?”  
Steve assottigliò lo sguardo e gli si avvicinò ancora di più.  
“Se vuoi essere sbattuto fuori, abbi almeno le palle per dirlo. Prendi le tue cose e vattene! Il fatto che tu sia qui a bere ha creato dei problemi a chi era di guardia, ma tu te ne freghi, no?”  
“Oh, hai finito?!” protestò Jax rimettendosi in posizione eretta. “Volevo ringraziarti per l’aiuto, ma ho cambiato idea! E tu poi perché sei qui?”  
Il capitano serrò la mascella e distolse lo sguardo, e lui decise di rincarare la dose.  
 “Cosa fai? Esci a cercare i cuccioli smarriti?”  
“Rimangiati quello che hai detto e fingerò di non aver sentito” sibilò Steve spingendo il ragazzo contro il muro. Jax picchiò contro la parete dietro di sé e ridacchiò scuotendo il capo.  
“Sto tremando, capitano…” mormorò appoggiando la testa al muro.  
Steve gli si avvicinò e gli parlò ad un centimetro dal viso.  
“Mostrami rispetto, recluta. Te lo dico per l’ultima volta.”  
“Altrimenti cosa mi fai?” mormorò leccandosi le labbra, con gli occhi fissi su quelli di Steve. “Sei anche tu uno stronzo omofobo come quei due? E’ un problema anche per te se mi piacciono i ragazzi?”  
Jax sapeva che ormai la sua carriera nei Seal era finita, ma sapeva anche che un comportamento del genere poteva causargli moltissimi problemi. Il fatto era che quell’uomo lo stava provocando in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile. Jax era bisessuale e se trovava un uomo così attraente faticava a contenersi, grazie anche alla generosa dose di birra che aveva bevuto. Se poi Steve lo avesse rifiutato, o magari lo avesse picchiato, non sarebbe cambiato poi molto.  
Invece, vide passare negli occhi del capitano una luce strana e un istante dopo la sua testa picchiò di nuovo contro il muro perché l’uomo gli si era buttato addosso  e le sue labbra premevano contro le sue.  
Quando si staccarono, Jax era più che stupito, ma fece una risatina e afferrò la maglietta del capitano, tirandoselo contro.  
“No, direi che non lo sei…” mormorò prendendogli un labbro tra i denti.  
“Stai zitto” sussurrò Steve afferrandogli una ciocca di capelli e piegandogli la testa all’indietro con poca grazia, prima di buttarsi sul suo collo.  
“Questa… è proprio una sorpresa….” ansimò Jax scendendo con le mani ad afferrare la natiche del capitano per potersi premere contro di lui.  
Steve non rispose ma continuò a baciarlo e morderlo, con una foga che lasciò Jax senza fiato. Il suo corpo tremava e si spingeva contro quello del capitano, rispondendo ai baci con la stessa fame, i pugni chiusi sulla maglia del suo compagno. Sentiva Steve eccitato come lui, duro e caldo contro la sua coscia e non potè fare a meno di gemere fra le sue labbra.  
“Fammi venire, ti prego…” mugolò Jax quando sentì la mano del capitano infilarsi tra i loro corpi._  
   
Jax si riscosse dal ricordo e cercò di ricomporsi.  
“C’è stata una rissa e mi ha sbattuto al muro. In ogni senso, direi” ridacchiò rispondendo alla domanda di Danny, senza entrare troppo nel dettaglio. Nonostante Steve non gli avesse detto niente, non era stupido, aveva capito che Danny era geloso e, da quello che aveva potuto intuire, forse gli serviva solo una spintarella.  
Danny lo fissò catatonico, poi si portò un pugno chiuso alle labbra e deglutì nervosamente. Si schiarì la voce e piegò il tovagliolo, prese la bottiglia e ne bevve un lunghissimo sorso.  
“Sbattuto… al muro… capisco…” ripetè quando ebbe finito, schiarendosi la voce.  “Posso chiederti una cosa?” continuò poi alzando lo sguardo sul ragazzo. “Vuoi rimetterti con lui?”  
Jax sbattè le palpebre stupito e scosse il capo. “No… no, perché?”  
“Chiedevo… Perché penso che Steve sia uno che resta impresso… E se uno ha la fortuna di conquistarlo magari non accetta così facilmente di averlo perso” rispose Danny alzandosi da tavola.  
 “Sono passati due anni. Io e Steve siamo solo amici” rispose seriamente Jax, ben sapendo che era quello che Danny aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire. “E se posso permettermi di dirlo… da quello che ho visto… ha regalato il suo cuore ad un’altra persona” aggiunse facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Danny ridacchiò con poca convinzione. “E “You sexy thing”? Sex bomb?”  
Jax rise di cuore prima di rispondergli. “Ho sempre amato metterlo in imbarazzo. Non era una dichiarazione d’amore, Danny. Né un desiderio represso. Lo stavo semplicemente prendendo in giro, davvero. Ci tengo a lui, gli voglio bene e sì, penso che sia prezioso, ma non come potrebbe esserlo per te.”  
Danny guardò per la prima volta Jax negli occhi, avvampando, e anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce, quel ragazzo gli piaceva.  
“Non mi ha detto niente di voi, ma parla sempre di te. Ho visto come ti guarda, ho visto quanto ci tiene a te e lo leggo nei suoi occhi quello che prova nei tuoi confronti. Cerca di non farlo aspettare troppo, ok?”  
Danny era frastornato, ma in quel momento si sentì infinitamente riconoscente verso quel ragazzo.  
“Altra birra?”  
Steve si era materializzato sulla porta e li guardava con l’aria imbarazzata.  
“No, a meno che tu non ne abbia una botte” mormorò Danny facendo un piccolo sorriso. “Ora è meglio che vada…” aggiunse stranamente tranquillo.  
Steve si affrettò ad appoggiare le bottiglie che aveva portato per precauzione e si avvicinò al collega, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” gli chiese preoccupato.  
“Tutto bene, Steve. E’ stata davvero una bella serata. Grazie per l’invito. E grazie per la chiacchierata, Jax” rispose Danny spiazzando completamente il suo partner. Il detective alzò lo sguardo verso Steve e gli sorrise.  “A domani. E oh, al cinema però paghi tu!” concluse puntandogli un dito contro il petto.

 

  
“No, la cravatta no…”  
Danny si voltò a guardare sua figlia che lo osservava con il nasino all’insù mentre lui stava facendo varie – troppe – prove davanti allo specchio. Al momento indossava solo un paio di jeans e, con una mano, alternava davanti al proprio petto camicie e magliette, mentre nell’altra teneva la cravatta.  
“Tu dici, scimmietta?”  
“Dico” rispose la bambina annuendo. “Dai, andiamo solo al cinema!”  
Forse la piccola aveva ragione, e Danny era così agitato che si sarebbe fatto dare consigli sull’abbigliamento anche da Ozzy Osbourne in quel momento. Dopo la sua chiacchierata con Jax aveva passato l’intera nottata e la giornata a rimuginare e riflettere. Poteva essere ancora insicuro sul fatto di buttarsi a capofitto in una relazione con il suo partner, ma di certo la gelosia che aveva provato al pensiero che Steve potesse rimettersi con il suo ex era stata sufficiente a dargli la forza per ammettere di essere davvero innamorato di lui, e di non voler buttare alle ortiche la possibilità di essere il suo compagno.  
“Perché sei cosi agitato?”  
“Agitato, io? Ti sembro agitato? No, no! Non sono agitato! Sto solo cercando di indossare qualcosa di adatto per la serata…”  
“Ma al cinema non ti vede nessuno. E’ tutto buio!”  
Danny sorrise alla sua piccola e le accarezzò la testa. Ovviamente Gracie aveva ragione, ma non era proprio quello il punto. Il fatto era che voleva essere al meglio per Steve, ma non poteva confessarlo ad alta voce a sua figlia.  
“Hai ragione… ora scelgo una maglietta e sono a posto” mentì mandandola nella sua stanza.  
In quel momento suonarono il campanello e Danny prese una maglia al volo prima di dirigersi verso la porta. Quando arrivò a pochi passi da essa, però, cambiò idea. Sapeva che era Steve ad aver suonato e così decise di presentarsi in modo diverso dal solito. Gettò la maglietta sulla sedia e si sbottonò addirittura il primo bottone dei jeans, lasciandoli calare lievemente sui fianchi. Aprì la porta e si appoggiò allo stipite, guardando il suo partner che sembrava essersi cristallizzato sul posto.  
“Ehi…” lo salutò Danny con un sorriso.  
“Uh, oh… ehi…” rispose l’altro sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre per cercare di scollare gli occhi di dosso al corpo del suo collega.  
Restarono così, l’uno davanti all’altro, per qualche istante e poi il capitano si schiarì la voce, facendo un gesto imbarazzato.  
“Sei… ti stavi vestendo… sono in anticipo?” chiese non sapendo dove mettere le mani – perché metterle addosso a Danny non era certo che fosse una buona idea.  
“No, sono io che sono in ritardo” rispose il detective scostandosi dalla porta per farlo entrare. “Anzi no, forse non sono in ritardo del tutto…” aggiunse sollevandosi sulle punte e intercettando le labbra del collega in un bacio improvviso.  
Steve restò così sorpreso che rimase con gli occhi aperti e il fiato in gola, completamente paralizzato. Gli occhi di Danny invece erano chiusi e si riaprirono piano, pochi secondi dopo, mentre le sue labbra si staccavano lievemente da quelle del partner.  
“Dimmi che non sono in ritardo…” mormorò cercando lo sguardo del suo compagno.  
“G-Gracie?”  
Danny corrugò le sopracciglia per un istante, ma poi capì il senso della domanda. “E’ in camera sua a farsi bella per lo zio Steve” sussurrò senza allontanarsi.  
Nel sentire quella risposta, le mani di McGarrett salirono al suo viso di Danny e lo strinsero forte. Le sue labbra si schiacciarono contro quelle del detective e le forzarono con prepotenza, affamate del sapore della sua bocca. Il poliziotto gli si aggrappò alle spalle e barcollò all’indietro un attimo prima di trovarsi schiacciato contro il muro, con il peso del suo partner addosso.  
“Hai intenzione… di farmi impazzire?” sussurrò Steve scendendo famelico sul collo di Danny, che si stava docilmente arrendendo al suo attacco.  
“Ci… sto… riuscendo?” mugolò l’altro afferrandogli una ciocca di capelli, cercando di tendere il collo per esporlo il più possibile.  
“Zio Steve, sei tu?”  
Steve sussultò e si staccò da Danny con un balzo e si voltò di scatto, temendo di aver fatto l’errore più grosso della sua vita. Per fortuna, Gracie lo stava chiamando dalla sua camera.  
“S-sì, Gracie!” esclamò con voce strozzata il capitano cercando di ricomporsi, mentre Danny tentava di restare in piedi, sfruttando al massimo la parete dietro di sé.  
“Ah! Allora mi sbrigo e arrivo!” aggiunse la bambina spiando dalla porta della sua camera. Steve alzò una mano e mosse le dita per salutarla, poi si voltò lentamente verso Danny e lo guardò con sguardo offuscato dalla lussuria. Fece un passo avanti e gli catturò le labbra in un bacio rapido ma così profondo da togliere il fiato ad entrambi, tanta era l’urgenza da parte di recuperare il tempo perduto.  
“Vestiti” ansimò Steve appoggiando la fronte a quella di Danny.  
“Oh, io pensavo… di venire così…” ridacchiò quest’ultimo accarezzando i fianchi del suo partner, che fece nuovamente un passo indietro scuotendo il capo.  
“Smettila. Vestiti… o io… io non so, ok? Dobbiamo… il cinema… e Gracie… E… ok, vai e vestiti” mormorò il capitano passandosi una mano sul viso.  
Danny si staccò dalla parete e riprese la maglietta che aveva gettato sulla sedia, infilandosela rapidamente prima di abbottonarsi i jeans, seguito ogni istante dallo sguardo di Steve.  
“Giusto per… capire…” mormorò il capitano prendendo un profondo respiro. “Questo… questo tipo di benvenuto lo riservi a tutti? O magari, non so… vuol dire qualcosa?”  
Danny ridacchiò e gli si avvicinò, alzando una mano per accarezzargli un pettorale, passandogli insistentemente con le dita sopra il capezzolo. “Se ti dicessi che lo riservo a tutti… saresti geloso?”  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano e si passò la lingua tra le labbra. “Danny, smettila… dobbiamo andare al cinema con Grace e io non penso di essere in grado di controllarmi se continui così…”  
Con una risatina, Danny gli passò accanto e prese le chiavi. “Vorrà dire che metteremo Gracie in mezzo.”  
Steve lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati. “Ti stai divertendo? Cosa è successo al detective Williams? Chi sei e perché hai preso il suo posto?”  
Stavolta Danny rise sul serio e scosse il capo, mentre prendeva per mano Grace che li aveva raggiunti. “Sono io. Ho semplicemente deciso che se c’è qualcuno che ti deve mettere una nuova suoneria, quello sono io.”  
Se avessero chiesto a Steve di cosa trattasse il film, probabilmente avrebbe risposto a monosillabi, perché non era riuscito nemmeno lontanamente a prestare un minimo di attenzione. Quello che era successo a casa di Danny gli aveva riempito il cuore di felicità e speranza, e il suo corpo era teso per il desiderio.  
Quando tornarono a casa, Grace lo baciò sulla guancia e augurò la buonanotte ad entrambi prima di sparire in camera. Danny la raggiunse e le rimboccò le coperte.  
“Lo zio Steve si ferma a dormire?” chiese la bimba guardando il padre.  
Danny arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie. “No, scimmietta. Perché?” annaspò deglutendo.  
“Perché è tardi, poverino. Non puoi farlo restare?”  
Tardi. Erano a malapena le 11 di sera… Però chi era Danny per rifiutare una proposta così allettante?  
“Uhm, hai ragione… magari glielo chiedo…”  
Steve, nel frattempo, si era seduto sul divano e stava contando all’infinito per cercare di calmare i bollenti spiriti. Cosa del tutto inutile, soprattutto quando Danny ricomparve dalla porta della camera di Gracie e si levò di nuovo la maglia.  
“Danny…” mormorò con lo sguardo acceso. “P-prima che tu… o io… prima insomma di qualsiasi cosa… vorrei sapere… S-sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo?”  
Danny si inginocchiò a terra, tra le sue gambe, e gli prese il viso tra le mani.  
“Sì… se hai paura che possa cambiare idea di nuovo, non devi. Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma Jax mi è servito per schiarirmi le idee.”  
Steve fece un sorriso e distolse lo sguardo, facendo sollevare un sopracciglio all’altro.  
“Cosa? Perché fai così? C’è qualcosa che… No, non dirmelo! Tu l’hai fatto apposta! Tu avevi previsto tutto! Il grande Steve McGarrett aveva teso la sua trappola!” esclamò Danny cercando di rialzarsi, ma le mani del capitano lo afferrarono per la vita e lo strattonarono, tanto che il detective gli cadde addosso.  
Steve era sotto di lui, semi sdraiato sul divano e lo stava fissando così intensamente che Danny non riuscì a dire altro.  
“Non era una trappola… ti ho solo lasciato credere quello che volevi credere…” mormorò il capitano cominciando a baciargli il mento.  
“Onestamente non so come dovrei sentirmi in questo momento…” borbottò Danny con poca convinzione, reclinando il capo.  
“Che ne dici di sentire e basta?” ribattè l’altro scendendo con le mani sulle sue natiche.  
La risposta di Danny arrivò sotto forma di mani che si infilavano sotto la maglia di Steve e di labbra che percorrevano la linea del suo collo. Il capitano allargò le gambe e lo fece sistemare nel mezzo, graffiandogli la schiena e sollevando il capo per cercare di baciargli e mordergli una spalla.  
“Andiamo in camera…” sussurrò Danny sollevandosi sulle braccia, con i capelli scomposti che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. Steve lo avrebbe preso seduta stante.  
Non fecero in tempo ad entrare nella stanza che Steve lo aveva già buttato sul letto, si era tolto la maglia e si era gettato su di lui, intrecciando le gambe alle sue, le braccia alle sue. Le sue dita scorrevano rapide nei capelli di Danny e la sua bocca divorava quella del suo compagno.  
“Steve… voglio…” ansimò il detective muovendosi freneticamente contro di lui per intensificare l’attrito tra i loro corpi, aggrappandosi di nuovo alle sue spalle.  
“Vuoi farlo?” gli sussurrò il capitano nell’orecchio, con il respiro caldo e umido, scendendo poi a baciargli la gola. La sua mano scese tra i loro corpi e accarezzò l’erezione del suo amante, che sussultò sotto di lui, sollevando di scatto il bacino.  
“Oddio sì, ti prego…” mugolò Danny con il respiro affannoso.  
Quando Steve si sollevò e iniziò a togliersi i pantaloni, per poi fare lo stesso con lui, il detective non smise un secondo di guardarlo, pensando che avrebbe potuto perdere tutto questo per la sua insicurezza. Quella consapevolezza gli mandò il sangue alla testa. Voleva Steve con tutto se stesso.  
“Sbrigati, dai…” lo incitò poi, aprendo oscenamente le gambe e aggrappandosi alla testata del letto.  
Steve lo guardava affascinato ed eccitato come non mai, sentendo il desiderio bruciargli dentro e un calore liquido pervadergli il basso ventre.  
Un gemito salì dalla gola di Danny quando la bocca di Steve si chiuse attorno alla sua erezione e le sue dita cominciarono a prepararlo con cura. Si inarcò sul materasso e strinse ancora di più la presa sulla testata, fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche.  
“Steve… Steve…” ripetè muovendo la testa sul cuscino, con il sudore che cominciava ad imperlargli la pelle. “Ti prego… prendimi… non ce la faccio più…” gemette con il capo sollevato per non perdersi niente di ciò che il suo amante stava facendo. L’eccitazione era troppa e lui era troppo vicino al limite, ma non voleva venire in quel modo, voleva sentire Steve dentro di sé, voleva sentirsi _amato_.  
Nel momento in cui Steve scivolò dentro di lui, Danny perse il controllo e si avvinghiò con le gambe attorno ai fianchi del suo uomo, ripetendo il suo nome, chiedendo sempre di più, lasciandosi completamente andare alla lussuria.  
Steve si muoveva a ritmo cadenzato, cercando di baciarlo nonostante il respiro affannoso, con una mano stretta sul suo fianco e l’altra nei suoi capelli. Danny staccò una mano dalla testata del letto e la portò sulla schiena di Steve, tirandolo giù su di sé, cominciando a muoversi sotto di lui, andando incontro alle sue spinte. Iniziarono a perdere il ritmo e la delicatezza, cercandosi in modo sempre più disperato man mano si avvicinavano all’apice del piacere.  
L’erezione di Danny era schiacciata tra i loro corpi e quella continua frizione, unita al fatto che Steve continuasse a colpire una parte di lui che lo faceva impazzire di piacere, lo fece arrivare all’orgasmo in modo violento e improvviso.  
Quando Steve sentì l’esplosione di piacere del suo amante e il suo corpo stringersi come una morsa attorno al suo, si lasciò andare e soffocò un grido contro la sua gola, travolto dal piacere.  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche istante, Danny ancora avvinghiato al corpo di Steve, il capitano ansimante e sudato sopra di lui che gli baciava il viso.  
“Tutto bene?” mormorò Steve, con una vena di preoccupazione nello sguardo.  
“Tutto bene” rispose Danny cercando di districarsi per potersi rilassare. Il capitano si levò da sopra di lui e si sdraiò al suo fianco, appoggiando il capo al palmo della mano senza smettere di guardarlo.  
“Niente fughe e ripensamenti?”  
“E rischiare di trovarmi un altro Jax tra i piedi?” ribattè Danny. “Scherzi, vero?”  
Steve ridacchiò e baciò piano il suo compagno, accarezzandogli il viso e il collo.  
“Allora… che suoneria mi metti?” sussurrò sulle sue labbra.  
“Che ne dici di YMCA?”


End file.
